


Blood must have blood

by braincells



Series: Clexa Illustrations 2016-2018 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Commander Lexa





	Blood must have blood

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/40677531592/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> And will you take  
> A life with me?  
> A body's hollow  
> A body bleeds
> 
> We live as one  
> We live alone  
> I am your soldier  
> I will atone
> 
> And will you take  
> A life with me?  
> My soul moves on  
> My soul is freed
> 
> After the storm  
> A lightning flash  
> With all the world  
> Reduced to ash
> 
> And will you take  
> A life with me?  
> This world will burn  
> Save what you need
> 
> I am fearless  
> I aim to fight  
> I aim to die  
> You're in my sight
> 
> And will you take  
> A life with me?  
> Blood must have blood  
> My body bleeds
> 
> The Grounder's Anthem, Lyrics of "Take A Life With Me" by Lauren Muir, sung by Julia Dominczak  
> http://the100.wikia.com/wiki/Grounder_Anthem


End file.
